


食欲与爱欲

by DannieYuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieYuki/pseuds/DannieYuki
Summary: 关于一直很饿的但丁的故事。1D×黑骑士哥。私设黑骑士哥是原先的哥被强行套了皮套（？）的感觉PG-13 有血腥暴力描写 生理部分基本在乱讲warning! 恰哥的脑子（未实际发生）mpreg意味有





	食欲与爱欲

看到他的第一眼，但丁就知道眼前的怪物是维吉尔。  
他步入城堡中一个昏暗的卧室。通往阳台的花窗紧紧闭锁，卧室中间的床四周垂下深色的纱织帷帐，将墙壁和玉柱上精美的雕花虚掩起来。这个卧室修饰以华丽奢靡的巴洛克风格。就在这无名的卧室，梦的温床，他与维吉尔——黑骑士相遇了。他以为已经埋骨魔界的人，像流沙逝于掌心，花朵萎靡，却再度又回到他手中了。这是一个奇迹，还是一个梦境？不管他正身处于怎样可憎的枷锁中，但丁总会将他认出。这是命运。  
被击败的怪物蜷缩在床边，小声痛泣着，发出受到欺凌的小兽呜咽声。但丁俯下身来，用手轻轻爱抚着怪物丑陋的外壳，特别是畸形可怖的长角。他在思考去除这身枷锁的方法。他在手上凝结起魔力，在壳上敲了敲，那些伪作的魔力就有了松动破碎的痕迹。他像扒开巧克力蛋糕深褐色的外壳那样，一点一点把整具外衣逐渐打开，从头部开始，直到它们开始簌簌落下蛋白质碎屑，从中流淌出乳白色奶油。那是外壳和人类肉体相互粘连的部分，因为被强行分开而留下枯萎的魔力余烬，幻化成乳状物质黏在人类的皮肤，像被污染的白雪，一堆堆饱满的打发奶油。  
那些已经剥开的壳脆脆的，纷纷散落在床上。可怜的怪物被迫直视他残破不堪的身体。他的脸庞和头发上全是魔力残留的奶油，堆积在浅色的睫毛和眼瞳附近让他不停地流泪，一部分粘在他粉红的嘴唇上。他的弟弟对这样的游戏乐此不疲，热衷于敲碎蛋糕，让内里的熔岩流淌。这具外壳在大腿附近粘连的尤其精密，以至于他打开的时候废了好一阵功夫。脱落的碎片带走了一部分粘连的血肉，使得柔嫩的大腿根附近是白色的奶油、凝结的鲜红血液，和脱落留下的胶状物质糅杂在一起，看起来很像樱桃果肉果冻。  
但丁吻着紧闭双眸，在颤抖中接受被剥离和肢解的苦痛的维吉尔。他就像从海中诞生的维纳斯，身上滴着艳美的水渍；他像从树中诞生的阿多尼斯，绿枝荫蔽着他裸露的身躯。但丁一点点舔舐掉他身上那些萎缩的魔力，冻结的奶油，把他的面容和身躯饱餐干净。现在安睡的他更像一个初生的婴儿了。美梦萦绕着降下一个神秘的微笑。但丁注视着那弯起的嘴角。看起来像挂满了甜蜜的糖霜，让他悄悄吞咽口水。  
但丁没有告诉任何人，他有非常糟糕的饥渴症。他用狩猎来的恶魔的血暂时纾解欲望，但每次那辛辣含苦的红黑色液体一灌进他的口腔，糟糕的气味就让他止不住把它们尽数吐出。他宁愿用打斗中上涌的肾上腺素强压下对血液和人体液的渴望，也不要强迫自己喝下变质腐臭的东西。他试图模仿吸血鬼那样对人类下手，却发现他们的血液闻起来同样非常不妙。没有人闻起来是甜的，即使是刻意喷洒的高档香水，在食欲层面也和恶魔身上的脓臭并无区别。大概是从高塔上和维吉尔分别开始，这种难以言喻的饥饿感就始终萦绕在他的周身，折磨着他，让他空虚疲乏，在同自己的食欲争斗中逐渐被消磨殆尽。他想进食。他没有告诉任何人，因为也没有人能理解半魔人的扭曲欲望。但维吉尔可以，他面前的从黑骑士的枷锁中被解放的、新鲜静美的哥哥可以。刚刚在帮助他恢复肉身的过程中但丁就已经饥渴难耐，不停吞咽着口腔内新生成的唾液，脖颈上粗大的喉结上上下下。他现在就想吃掉他，嚼碎他，彻底消化他，他十分清楚这样只会短暂填满他饥饿的胃，提供材料，阻止那只知道不停消化的东西别生吞了自己。他血液中的欲望之海将永远不会平静，永远在唤起新的饥渴，永远在暴怒地追寻鲜美芳香的维吉尔的血与灵。  
他爱抚着他的发丝。睡梦中的维吉尔无意识地蹭了蹭但丁的手，那上面人类的气息和暖意吸引他不停追寻着魔界没有的热源。但丁已经舔舐了那些血液和泪液，但还完全不够。他想吃掉哥哥的大脑。多么无理的要求啊。这是糜烂血腥的深红色幻想，也是他骨血中最深的欲念所在。他想用银制的小勺从中一点点舀出，就像维吉尔小时候喜欢做的那样。他总是一边嫌弃地看着但丁一口吃掉整个焦糖布丁，一边用他专用的小勺子刺穿布丁丰润的嫩黄色，把勺子上一点点正在摇晃的部分慢慢送进嘴里咀嚼。但丁对这种装模做样的行径既厌恶又不解，但现在他了然于胸。伟大的仪式感啊，狼吞虎咽适合生肉，但只有精细的对待才配得上真正精致可爱的吃食。布丁对但丁来说远算不上后者，草莓奶昔能唤起他的尊重，但只有哥哥的的大脑才配得上被珍惜和细细品味。但丁不敢对睡梦中的哥哥造次，他也不知道半魔人的愈合力是否能够强大到再重新长好一个脑子。风险太大了。年轻气盛的但丁或许愿意为此冒险，他还没有意识到人生将会加诸于他的漫长的寂寞追寻，但现在的但丁必须谨慎行事，小心翼翼。他只好想象了一下：脑中的大部分物质都是水，所以吃起来不会很干，而是莹润非常，口腔里的肌肉不小心的话可能会像果冻一样直接滑到食道中，味蕾还没来得及用心感受就错失良机，所以吃的时候必须要加倍注意。但丁叮嘱自己。脑内的神经元等承载着记忆和思维功能的物质是一团透明柔美的胶状物，营养丰富，包含着大量的血红细胞、蛋白质和脂肪等尝起来鲜美嫩滑的美味因子。他要用勺子一勺一勺舀起豆花一样软嫩洁白的物质，然后从唇舌开始，牙齿轻柔地触碰，不要彻底咬碎，让他们滑过饥渴的食道，润泽干渴的胃。胃会因此而激动地哭泣，分泌出大量消化液以便更好地把它们分解到最小，彻底利用每一个甜美的分子。如果可以，他还想吃掉他的眼睛。富含晶状体等大量液体晶体的眼睛会特别甜鲜，让它们进入口腔，和别的食物混为一谈都是一种罪恶。但丁想把那对漂亮的玻璃质感的东西直接融进血液中，散进身体里。  
但丁感到他之前因进食而平复的饥饿感由于刚才的想象再度开始燃烧。幻想也是有错的，特别是在它不能成真时，就显得现实更加虚伪可怖。维吉尔还在梦中，也不知梦见了什么平静幸福的场景，他的睡脸看起来格外天真平静，丝毫不知他的弟弟心中盘旋着的卑劣食欲。但丁觉得自己不能再束手旁观，他的食欲将要把他烧毁。没有维吉尔的时候，他的欲望还是小火在温吞慢烧，消磨时间等待熄灭的一天。但现在他最爱的哥哥，美味的集合体，渴望的源泉就在他眼前触手可得，他的欲望就那么显得凶暴无常，近乎疼痛。但丁凑近维吉尔脖颈旁的血管，下定决心咬了上去。让他从血液开始吧。蕴含着血红蛋白、氧气和铁以及其他营养物质的血液甜美柔顺，入口有些辛辣，不过这血液特有的刺鼻味道充斥鼻腔的时候不仅没让但丁感到嫌恶，甚至有些莫名的兴奋。习惯这种气味后血液本身的酸甜味渐渐显露出来，每一口都那么芬芳。它比水略稠，但比蜂蜜稀一点，绝佳的质地带来了丝绒绸缎一样顺滑的口感，源源不断涌进他的食道。但丁曾痛饮美酒，但酒的香气完全比不上哥哥的血。血中连接着二人共同的遗传物质，但丁饮用维吉尔的血，像是在卑劣偷窃他的力量。他的食欲在这淋漓的暴雨中平息、升华、重生，被安抚，被改造，被驯化成更加渴求维吉尔的样子。  
半魔人的自愈能力所新造的血液不会让维吉尔失血致死，但这种不适感还是把他从梦境中牵连出来。还没彻底恢复人类意识的小怪物被这副场景吓坏了。击败了他的男人把他死死按在身下，从脖子的地方不断抽取绛红的血液到他自己的嘴里，连那嘴唇上都带上了血液的痕迹与香气。维吉尔开始抽搐瑟缩起来，直到男人再次爱抚他的头，像他的父亲爱抚在剑术练习中表现出色的他。而那个男人还没有抬起不停吮吸伤口的头，缩在维吉尔的脖颈中，让他无端联想起魔界里喂养新生怪物的雌性。那些小东西也是这么贪婪霸道，时常惹得它们的母亲气恼地把他们抛在地上。维吉尔看到后决定要做一个好母亲，尽管这个男人不是他的孩子，尽管他吸食的是血液而不是乳汁，但慈爱地满足贪婪的人的需求，不就是母亲吗？于是维吉尔笨拙地模仿起低劣的恶魔母亲，轻轻抚摸起仍旧在吸血的成年男人的发梢。但丁抬起头来看着他，维吉尔摆弄起一个属于母亲的虚假迷离的笑容。但丁在这笑容中放弃了对血液的要求。他现在更想要他的眼泪和乳汁。如果他不会哭泣，那他会让他流泪。如果他不能产乳，那他会让他改变。他想要充满情感的液体，多巴胺在其中涌动流淌，让他着迷不已。他想要他的爱。如果说玛丽亚是所有信徒的母亲，满足野蛮的凡人的一切诉求，那维吉尔就是他私人的母亲，他的哥哥，他的恋人，他欲念的实体，同时又满足他的一切欲念。宇宙中最闪亮的超新星正在掀起力与欲的风暴，而但丁就在星星的余晖中流离幻灭。爱会填饱他空虚的心灵和肠胃，他们会在指引中回到共同的家。


End file.
